fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Sequin Suspenders Inc.
Presentation Day 1 Hey! So, we're going to show off one small thing and one big thing every day this week. Starting with today's small thing... Paper Mario - The Mirror of Fate Work is continuing. Chapter 3 is titled The Mystery of the Forest Labyrinth, ''and the partner is a female Shy Guy who can help you cross pits. Chapter 4 is planned to take place at a construction site, but that's all I'm giving you. Now for our big thing... Wario Land - Miracle Makers Wario and Waluigi are racing along the road in the Wario Car, when they suddenly hear a puffing sound, followed by clanking. Wario pulls over and rushes over to investigate, while Waluigi stays behind and takes a nap in the car. Wario sees a large crowd and Shoulder Bashes his way to the front, while a dainty piano tune begins to play. Two men, one short and skinny, the other tall and fat, come out in barbershop quartet outfits and using dancing canes, they begin to sing. The Amazing Shortie and Biggs *'Shortie:' **'You think ya got trouble?'' **''Well you're in good luck, I say good luck, my friends'' **''We've got just the means to meet your ends'' **''I'm Shortie, he's Biggs'' **''and We're Gonna Make Your Dreams Come Truuuuuue'' *'Biggs:' **'"Duh...do I sing now?" *'Shortie:' **'(quietly) "Yes, you meathead. These suckers are eating it up!" *'Biggs:' **'"Duh, okay!" **''We're gonna help you out'' **''By working our magic, I say by working our magic'' **''Even if you're down and out and out of luck'' **''You're soon to be one lucky duck because'' **''We make miracles, yes Miracle Making is what we do.'' *'Shortie and Biggs:' **'(cut further into song, as part of this gave away plot details) **''Miracle making is what we doooooo''(Up a half-step)oooo **''Now come on you guys, just give it some tries'' **''What's broken, you've just gotta fix'' **''Just learn from the amazing Shortie and...'' **(at that moment, Waluigi, who has been sleeping throughout the song, falls out of the seat and onto the gas, causing the still running Wario Car to race forwards. The crowd sees this, and jumps out of the way. Wario, however, is too caught up in the song, and is send ricocheting into the passenger seat when the car bursts through, and slams straight into Shortie and Biggs' steam wagon. Knocking it into the river below. Shortie and Biggs, furious, look at the Bros. Wario sheepishly grins) *'Wario:' **...Waa?'' *'Shortie: **''''"We want a word with you, fatso." And with that, the title flashes on screen, with the final note ringing out in the background. Day 2 Alright, Day 2! Once again, another small thing first. This is actually a teaser for something you'll see later this week, so prepare yourself for that. Teaser Trailer A large tree is shown with many white Tanooki leaves hanging from it. The tree blows in the wind, as a shadow approaches it... So, yeah that's all you are getting from that until Day 5. However, We have another big game to show you today. Koopa Wars The trailer begins with Kamek, donning his scepter, attempting to whip some new recruits into shape. They are eventually exhausted and collapse on the ground, leaving Kamek to tell Bowser of their process. However, Bowser is sitting in his throne, sipping from a cup of coffee, which he then proceeds to spit out. Bowser is looking at a chart, when the castle suddenly rumbles. Bowser marches outside, and high-patched laughter is heard. The leader of the enemy forces is revealed to be Tatanga, who grins at Bowser before sending his troops charging towards the castle. Bowser retreats to a bunker immediately, and slams a red button. Elsewhere, the Koopalings are waiting around bored. Bowser Jr. is cleaning the Junior Clown Car, Ludwig is listening to music, Lemmy is reinflating one of his balls, Roy is playing checkers with Morton, Iggy is feeding his Chain Chomp, Wendy is painting her nails, and Larry is quietly drawing. The alarm goes off, and the Koopalings charge into action. They begin running towards Bowser's office, slamming buttons on the wall along the way, notifying other villains around the Mario world (including King Boo, Petey Piranha, Captain Syrup, King K. Rool, Big Bob-omb, Goomboss, Glamdozer, Giga Lakitu, Reign Chomp, Motley Bossblob, and many other villains). Bowser, now with all the villains at attention, directs them to Tatanga, and they all nod, rolling off to fight him. It then shows a series of clips of the villains fighting against Tatanga's forces, and even teaming up with several allied sides, such as Daisy's Sarasaland Army. Bowser and Tatanga then look at each other, and prepare to fight, but not before the name ''Koopa Wars, ''appears, smashing Bowser and Tatanga on the heads. Day 3 Alright, guys we're going to give you all something special today; two big things! Tomorrow we'll have two small things, but just focus on today! And here's the first one... The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Legacy The trailer begins with a sandstorm, in the great depths of the Gerudo Desert. A group of treasure hunters marches through the storm. A small man with lavender skin limps up to the leader, and asks "are we there yet?". The leader looks at the map he is holding, and then at the back of his hand, which appears to have the symbol of the Triforce of Power on it. He points straight ahead and the little man and the rest of the group follows. They eventually reach a temple, and the leader removes his hood and reveals himself to be a teenage incarnation of Ganondorf. The Gerudo boy prepares to open the temple, but is suddenly stopped by a Hookshot. An also teenage version of Link is using the hookshot to run from Gohma, who has Zelda on her back. Ganondorf, as Link sprints past, simply punches the scorpion in the eye, causing it to fall over and Zelda hopping off. Just then, the little purple man, revealed to be Vaati, opens the temple, and is filled with dark energy before the trailer cuts to black. It then shows the three different character you can play as; Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Link controls much like in previous games, but Zelda uses her magic and Ganondorf uses a combination of dark magic and brute force in battle, and they each have their own set of weapons. It then shows some clips of the three characters in action working together before the trailer ends. Mr. Peepers' Adventure A regular round of ''Duck Hunt ''begins, but the dog does not show up. The hunter shoots at the screen impatiently, but the dog (and ducks) don't come. We hear a kid shout "Forget this, I'm playing some Mario!", throw down the Zapper, and leave. The screen then pans to the left, where there is a large black hole in the game, and the dog's collar remains there. It then cuts to various other games, which are being flooded with ducks. It is disrupting the natural flow of the games, and they are being thrown into turmoil. The Famicom Mascot, Diskun, crosses his arms and stares at Mr. Peepers, who simply sheepishly shrugs before being kicked by Diskun into a game of "Excitebike" below. It then cuts to Mr. Peepers running around in various games, collecting Ducks and helping restore order, in 3D environments. At the end of the trailer, various 8-bit characters gather up around the dog, but Mr. Peepers just does his infamous laugh before he is dogpiled by everyone. The title then appears on the screen, followed by a new arrangement of Peepers' Victory Theme from ''SSB4. Day 4 Alright, two small things today; two teaser trailers for games we haven't seen yet. Teaser 1 Kirby is running across the screen, followed by a swarm of helpers, with King Dedede and Meta Knight at the rear. Bandana Dee is then shown after the pile has passed, dirty and trampled by the helpers, before getting up and running away. Teaser 2 An office in the big city is shown, with a closed sign. Suddenly, a black hand appears and flips over the sign to say "OPEN". The lighting of a match is heard. Day 5 Alright, going back to the one of each. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the White Tanooki Tree Continuing from where the last teaser left off, the shadowy figure swipes a claw at the tree, shaking it from it's roots. Chains are then attached to the tree, and it is lifted off. The screen then fades out. Mario suddenly appears, fighting Bowser in another battle for the safety of Peach. This time, he has Yoshi and Luigi by his side, as they fight Bowser. Bowser laughs and is about to breathe fire at Mario, but is suddenly punched away by one of his own airships. A tall villain appears in the castle. He suddenly picks up a White Tanooki Leaf and gains ears and a tail. He then whacks Luigi, Yoshi, and finally Peach with the tail; leaving only Mario. He then whacks Mario into the sky. The title appears. Some clips are then shown of Mario, alongside Mallow and Yoshi, battling. The Retro Job More on this game nextr direct, but this is the forgotten RPG. Mr. Game and Watch leads a group of for-hire criminals who are hired to steal the coveted NES Zapper by R.O.B., a former colleague of Game & Watch. Join Game & Watch, the leader, R.O.B., the client, Takamaru, the assassin, Lip, the tech expert, Muddy, the demoman, BF, their air scout, and Bubbles, the master of stealth as they fight against the villainous Sheriff, and the Bonnie-and-Clyde couple the Ice Climbers, all while following the trail of the Mach Rider. Day 6 Alright, we're going to give our press release crew a day off, so prepare for the grand finale tomorrow, with twice as many big things and small things as usual. Day 7 Mother 4 The trailer begins with Ian, the protagonist of the game, walking through a town. He interacts with various people in the town, before meeting his friend Meagan. Ian and Meagan work together to battle an incoming gang kid. Ian and Meagan then high-five, showcasing the title. It then shows various locations throughout the game, including the return of the classic Mother battle system. Ian then takes off his glasses, cleans them, and runs forwards surrounded by Meagan, a boy in grey overalls named Colin, and a green bird named Cumquat. Together they venture out into the sunset. Kirby's Dream Land U Kirby is running through a green field, with a helper Knuckle Joe following him. King Dedede is then on a mountainside, with a helper Bonkers following him. Meta Knight is in a cave with a helper Blade Knight, and Waddle Dee is in an arena with a helper Waddle Doo. This game is going to feature seperate stories for all the playable characters, as well as having multiplayer in the form of helpers, who assist the main player. The stories all intersect at certain times, such as Meta Knight's story ending where Dedede's story begins, and Kirby having different parts of his story unlocked as you play through the other stories. This game will feature a new villain, as well as many new abilities, like Magnet Kirby and Dig Kirby. Conclusion Thank for seeing what we have to showcase this year. Hope you enjoy your holidays! - EdGeorgenCody (President of Sequin Suspenders Inc.) Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations